Frabjous Session Six
Valt: Valt takes one of the teddies and starts back off to the hospital room! Doc Swiftly: Doc wanders over, apparently having gotten bored of following Jessie and Marlin. Kel: Yeah, and Jessie and Marlin go off to run interference on the family. Kel: It takes some wandering to find the door, but eventually, there they are! It's easy to see because it's the closed one with a bored-looking rent-a-cop in front of it. Valt: Valt approaches the rent-a-cop and tries to look earnest. "Hello!" Kel: He looks up at her, unconcerned. "... hello. May I help you?" Valt: "Yes!" Kel: That's a bit of an unexpected response. It takes him a few more seconds to prompt, "... well?" Valt: "Can I get in?" Kel: "No, immediate family members and doctors only since the incident." He pauses, noting the teddy bears. "But if you want to leave something, they're collecting them at the front desk." Valt: "I'm a family member." Kel: "I don't remember seeing you here before..." Doc Swiftly: Doc attempts to seem inconspicuous. Valt: "I just found out about... what happened." She tries to look upset. Fyre: ...Fyre pats Valt on the back sympathetically. This may expose a bit of cleavage. >_> Kel: "I'm sorry, but I can't let you in without ID saying you're an immediate family member or unless you're with one." ... Also, cleavage. He is a skilled practitioner of the subtle boob eye. Valt: Valt looks at a bit of a loss. She elbows Fyre surreptitiously. Doc Swiftly: Doc, being..Well, Doc, has no idea where to go from here. Doc Swiftly: He just tries to avoid catching too much attention from the guard. Doc Swiftly: Which, given he is sort of..Hovering..Around the two ladies.. Fyre: Fyre steps forward and leans towards the guard , motioning him to lean closer. She whispers, "She's not really... immediate family, you see. She's a cousin. But they were very close when they were young, before her family moved away." She sighs softly and thinks a moment. "I don't know if you noticed, but they look quite a bit alike. Would that be enough to prove relation?" Fyre: Also, leaning forward? Much more boobage Valt: ...Valt sneaks a peek as well. Doc Swiftly: Doc sighs and rolls his eyes. Kel: "Oh, um, well." His eyes liiiiiiiiinger before snapping back up to Fyre's face. "You're right, and I'm sure she doesn't seem like she wants to start anything. Probably cheer her up, actually!" Kel: The rent-a-cop steps aside. Doc Swiftly: Doc leans in and murmurs something to Fyre and Valt. "I'll stay out here and warn you if the family starts coming back." Fyre: FYre follows. With her boobs. Kel: So, inside the room is... the fetch! Asleep, conveniently. She looks a lot like Valt, only a lot less ran-over-by-a-steam-roller and a lot more 12-years-old. She's dressed up in the hospital gown and all of that, but other than that, she's remarkably tube-free. Kel: Of course, her sleep is rather fitful and she's wincing now and then, so she still doesn't seem too happy. Doc Swiftly: Doc is sitting across the hall in a hospital chair, stealthily sneaking looks back and forth to keep an eye out for The Family. Valt: Valt steps slowly over to the bed and kneels beside it, her face falling. She reaches out and puts one huge hand on the fetch's forehead. Kel: The rent-a-cop makes sure to close the door behind them. The fetch's eyes snap open at Valt's touch and she scoots back in the bed, looking wildly between the three for a few seconds before calming down, eyes fixed on Valt. "It's... ... you." Valt: "...it's me." Kel: "Good. I've been waiting for you." The girl sits up, entirely too businesslike. "I need you to kill me." Valt: Valt blinks a couple of times. "What." Marlin: "...well. This will be easy then." Marlin shrugs. Kel: "They made me wrong." Her voice cracks a little at that and she hitches up the side of her gown to demonstrate. Her side is bare beneath, save a few splintered pieces of wood poking out through her skin bloodlessly. "I remember it." She just sort of... glaaaares at Valt. Valt: Valt tries to pick out the wood with her index finger and thumb. "What?" Kel: "I don't know. ... but it hurts. And the doctors can't even see it. So." Doc Swiftly: Doc pulls a book out of his pocket. A Brief History of Time Fyre: Fyre skeeves a bit at the picking. Which looks REALLY OW Valt: "...the doctor poisoned you. The one with the... fur." Doc Swiftly: Read. Watch out. Read. Read. Watch out. Kel: The girl slides her gown back down. "I asked him to. He was the only one who could see it." Valt: "But you're still alive." Kel: "Didn't work." She shrugs, then continues a bit sullenly. "... nothing ever does." Valt: "..." Valt frowns for a long moment, then... offers her fetch the teddy bear. Kel: The fetch looks at the bear a bit dispassionately and sits it down in her lap. Valt: "...do you want to stay in the hospital?" Kel: She takes a few seconds to think on this. "... no. Nobody here believes me, and none of them will help me anyway." Valt: "Then... let's get you out." Marlin: Marlin shifts a bit, as if paying attention now. "I don't think they're going to like us doing that." Valt: "We can sneak her out." Fyre: "...um. We're going to need a very good plan to get past this." Fyre peers around, attempting to recall any security cameras she may have seen. Fyre: Fyre stops. Blinks. Laughs. "No, we're not." Valt: Valt tries to determine if she could smuggle the fetch inside her robe. Kel: There were a few security cameras in the lobby, but that's it. Fyre: "If you guys want to do something INSANE, I know one way nobody would ever know we got her out." Kel: ... and the girl could theoretically crouch under the robe, but they wouldn't really be able to move very quickly. Fyre: "We don't have to stay in the hedge LONG... just enough to get us down to the car..." Valt: "...the hedge? What about the Hunt?" Fyre: "As I said. Insane. But... we really would just have to get out of the building and to the car." Valt: Valt looks to the fetch. Fyre: "It's either that or be fugitives for murder. Which would suck for Jessie, who has a job and such." Kel: The fetch just looks confused. Valt: "...let's try that, then. We can always run away, right?" Doc Swiftly: Doc glances up at the Rent-A-Cop. "So, anything weird happen here lately?" Kel: The cop responds dryly to Doc. "A doctor tried to poison a girl." Kel: And, the fetch sits up when it seems time for action, wincing a bit more as the big jagged pieces of wood sticking through her wiggle back and forth! Valt: Valt stands and carefully lifts the fetch into her arms. Assuming she can lift the girl. Kel: It's a bit of a feat, but fortunately Valt is tall and strong enough to do so. That seems to alleviate her pain a little, through her mostly dispassionate face manages to look a bit annoyed at her new position. Valt: "...you don't want to walk in the hedge with bare feet." Kel: "I don't think it will make a difference." Valt: "No. It will." Kel: The girl just shrugs in annoyance and leans against Valt, teddy bear in hand. Fyre: Fyre... blinks. "We're going to need to get Doc out somehow." Valt: "Tell him to come in." Doc Swiftly: "Anything ELSE? This is a hospital..Odd things must occur here all the time." Doc Swiftly: Doc is doing a remarkably good impression of someone who is very bored. Kel: The cop glances around conspiratorially before continuing. "Well... a lot of people getting shot lately. Or something. Funny thing is, none of 'em have bullets when they open them up." Fyre: "...Why? I mean, why would we ask him? er, in-character." Doc Swiftly: "Really? That's..Bizarre. Anybody have any ideas?" Valt: "...you have to ask him to... reapply your lipstick." Fyre: Fyre stares for a moment. "I... what?" Valt: "...I don't know, why did you ask me?" Kel: The cop shrugs. "Me, I think it's armor-piercing bullets. Go right through you, but barely leave a hole, you know." Kel: The fetch gives a huff. "Put me down. I'll take care of it." Valt: Valt puts her down gingerly. Doc Swiftly: Doc pauses, frantically mentally going through his knowledge of bullets. "Oh, yes. But who would be going around randomly shooting people with armor-piercing rounds? Aren't those expensive?" Kel: The fetch sort of lopsidedly limps over to the door and eases it open, sliding her head out and looking blankly at Doc as she speaks. "Cousin... ... Edgar. I need you to come in." Kel: "We have our theories. Of course, the rest is official investigation details, so I can't go too much into them." The rent-a-cop draws himself up proudly. Doc Swiftly: Doc blinks, then slips the book into his pocket and stands up. "Sounds like the right people are on the case. Good luck with that." Through the door he goes. Doc Swiftly: Doc gives them all a flat look once inside. "Edgar?" Fyre: Fyre waits for the door shut to grin widely at Doc. "So, we're gonna go jailbreak. And we need a way to do this with the least noise and suspicion on us. We're gonna go through the hedge, but I'm... Well, I just thought of a possible problem. We may still be pointed to as kidnappers by the people who've seen us if we all just vanish from in here." Kel: The fetch shuts the door behind Doc and plods back over to Valt. Valt: Valt holds her arms out to the fetch. "We're going to get accused anyway." Doc Swiftly: Doc sighs. "We can't do things the easy way, can we?" Fyre: "Yeah, but they'll have something to go on. I have... POSSIBLY a better idea, anyway." Fyre: "We all leave. I come back in with the face of a nurse and take her out. We'll meet in the parking lot. How does that sound?" Doc Swiftly: "Better than going through the Hedge." Kel: "It was the first name I could come up with..." The fetch sounds slightly offended. Valt: "But what if someone else takes her when we're gone?" Fyre: "...I'll be taking her out through the hedge, so. Meeting me sooner may be a good idea, I suppose." Marlin: "That may work. Though they might ask for some sort of documentation as to why you're taking her?" Fyre: Fyre grins a bit. "I'd be sorry for the nurse whose face I take, but it'll even cast the suspicion elsewhere. And it shouldn't take long..." Kel: "I don't think you need to worry about anybody else coming for me." Fyre: "I'll need a nurse's outfit. Hm." Fyre is increasingly amused at the random hospital jailbreak she's ended up in. "So, you guys wanna meet in the parking lot and let us risk the stomp down or would you rather enter somewhere else and come back to us?" Valt: Valt shrugs a little. "Where would we come in?" Fyre: "I suppose a bathroom would work. This place has lots of them." Valt: "...so we... go in the hedge and come out in the bathroom...?" Doc Swiftly: "I admit to being unclear as to why we have to enter the Hedge at all.." Fyre: "Do you want to be the- er, I mean go in the bathroom, enter the hedge, and I'll meet you there." Fyre turns to Doc. "We'd be the last people seen before she vanishes. And carrying her out? Not exactly a great option..." Marlin: "We could put her through a window." Valt: Valt looks slightly offended. Doc Swiftly: "No, the NURSE would be. We leave, you take her out under the auspices of being, well, a nurse." Fyre: "Hospitals are fulllll of paperwork. I wouldn't be able to get her out of the building either." Doc Swiftly: Doc sighs. "Things were so much easier in my day." Fyre: Fyre emotes an old man hobble. Doc Swiftly: Glaaaare. Kel: "The window's locked anyway. The guard's there as much to keep me in as anybody else out." Fyre: "Anyone else have any thoughts about what could screw us over trying this? Aside from the slight difficulty of having to find someone's nurse's uniform." Doc Swiftly: "The family returning." Doc Swiftly: "A Hunt happening by as you navigate the Hedge." Doc Swiftly: "World War Three being declared." Valt: Valt starts a little at the mention of the family. Her hand tightens on the fetch's shoulder. Valt: "...put the power out. Then everyone would be in a panic and maybe we wouldn't have to show paperwork." Doc Swiftly: "No. I am not going to kill hundreds of people." Doc Swiftly: Doc strokes his goatee. "Hm. There has to be a way to do this." Kel: "The nurses. I heard one of them--" The fetch stops for a second, squirming a little in pain. "... one of them talking about backup power. For if it goes out. For the life support machines. So I don't think it would kill anybody." Fyre: "Yeah, but you'd be meeting me pretty soon after we get in the hedge. And we only have to get to the parking lot." Doc Swiftly: Doc still looks troubled. Doc Swiftly: "I don't.." He looks at the lights, thinking. Valt: Valt smiles a little. Maybe someone will actually take her suggestion! Fyre: Fyre thinks. "They probably have procedures for dealing with blackouts. But... it WOULD avoid us going in the hedge. And I could say that we're moving her to a secure room until the power is resolved. But the lobby has cameras. Where will we take her from there?" Doc Swiftly: "I could just blow out the cameras as we came to them." Fyre: "That works... We just have to figure out a way to get her out a door and into a car without anyone saying "Hey, what the hell are you doing."" Valt: "Emergency exit?" Valt: "...we could take a wheelchair and... cover her in something...?" Fyre: Fyre looks around, contemplating Things To Cover Her In Valt: "Gown? Blanket?" Fyre: "We can wrap her up in a blanket, yes..." Fyre: "I'd be more worried about the face. She needs a hat or something. Maybe I can find one when I find a nurse's outfit, I suppose." Kel: There *is* a blanket. And a few extra hospital gowns folded on a stand, along with the dressing for the other bed in the room. Valt: "...we could switch clothes. My robe has a hood." Fyre: "You'd look a little suspicious in the hospital gown, but we could put her in the robe..." Fyre: "Right. That works. Anyone happen to see anywhere that might have a nurse's uniform?" Fyre: "I'll need to get one before we get the power to go weird. And I'll need to meet a suitable nurse." Doc Swiftly: "And get her badge." Doc Swiftly: "Hospitals require nurses and doctors to have their photographic identification visible at all times." Kel: "... supply closets. They have extra uniforms around, too." Doc Swiftly: ". . .I read it somewhere." Fyre: "That will make it a bit more difficult." Valt: "Hit the nurse call button." Fyre: ..."You think you could swipe her photo ID without her noticing? It'd be best if I had the ID of the person whose face I was borrowing." Doc Swiftly: . . . Valt: "Knock her out?" Doc Swiftly: "Or I could just set off the fire alarm." Valt: "..." Doc Swiftly: "That way the elevators will still be working." Doc Swiftly: "As opposed to if I blew out the power in half of the building." Fyre: Fyre blinks. "They would totally forgive me not having my ID if that happened. But I would have to be REALLY fast. Preferably, I'd want to be in the room as a nurse when it happens." Doc Swiftly: "And the rest of us need to be far away from here when I do it." Valt: "If he set off the fire alarm you wouldn't have to dress up at all..." Doc Swiftly: "So as to not look suspicious." Kel: "... well, the guy out there would probably want to escort me out, so it might be easier..." Fyre: "That could be a problem. I mean, if he insists on staying with you." Kel: "I think as long as I've got somebody with me. I'm not in jail." Marlin: "The window for getting away wouldn't be very big. Everyone else would be leaving the building too. Instead of an empty parking lot, we'd have a full one." Doc Swiftly: "A full, chaotic one." Valt: "Someone can get the car and drive it around to the back?" Marlin: "You're acting like fire alarms never go off here. I think they'd have dealt with false alarms in the past." Doc Swiftly: Doc shrugs. "I'm going to vote fire alarm with Fyre merely wheeling her out of here in the guise of a nurse. After the rest of us have left." Fyre: "When alarms go off, people have to leave the building. It's not something they can get gunshy on. I think it's some kind of regulation." Fyre: "...actually, most places have to post their fire alarm procedures visibly." Doc Swiftly: Doc turns around and glances at the back of the door. Hey, fire alarm procedures! Valt: Valt idly pets the fetch's hair. Marlin: He shrugs. "I'm not saying to not do it, I'm just saying it might not be the best option when we have other possible ones." Kel: They sure are fire alarm procedures. Doc Swiftly: "This is the one that will cause the least amount of disruption. This is a hospital." Doc Swiftly: "The fire department has to show up and check to make sure there is no fire lurking somewhere." Doc Swiftly: "That will take time." Fyre: "Right. To find a nurse's uniform, then. I'll... does anyone have a cell phone?" Doc Swiftly: "A what?" Valt: Valt shakes her head. Fyre: Ding! "Jessie might. Especially working for a newspaper." Valt: "She probably does... she's smart like that." Doc Swiftly: "I'll go borrow it from Jessie. Marlin, you may want to leave now." Doc Swiftly: Doc heads out the door, nodding to the rent-a-cop, and goes off in search of Jessie. Him looking for the phone may be a bad idea, honestly, but none of you stopped him! Kel: Doc finds Jessie! Having completed her interview and such. And gets her phone! Doc Swiftly: Doc asks Jessie that. Doc Swiftly: AND tells her what's going on. Doc Swiftly: And then heads to the lobby. After presumably being told the family aren't a problem, as far as Jessie is aware. Kel: Yeah, that. Fyre: Fyre leaves with Valt, I assume. And goes to find a supply closet. Fyre: ...And gives Valt her phone number for when she meets up with Doc Doc Swiftly: Doc hangs out in the lobby. Doc Swiftly: Staring at the phone, suddenly realizing he has NO IDEA how to use it. Valt: Valt follows, taking down the phone number on a scrap of paper. Valt: ...and then meets up with Doc. Doc Swiftly: "I haven't the faintest idea how to use one of these." Valt: "Press the number buttons, and then the green one, and then put it up to your ear and talk into it." Kel: Fyre finds a supply closet! Which is fortunately empty. Kel: Of people, I mean. It has a wide variety of hospital-y uniforms. Fyre: Okay. She grabs the first one that looks roughly her size and assumes the face of a nurse. Valt: Valt just sort of eyes Doc out of the corner of her... eye. Kel: Fyre now looks nurse-y! She looks... like, well, whatever nurse she felt like picking. Fyre: Fyre heads for the room as a nurse. Whee Doc Swiftly: Doc staaaaares at the phone. Kel: The room is as they left it! The cop doesn't even pay attention, since, well, nurses walk by all the time in hospitals. Fyre: Fyre calls Jessie's phone. Fyre: Once she's in the room and the door's shut, of course. Doc Swiftly: Doc jumps as the phone rings! He then looks at the screen and dutifully does what Valt told him to do: he types in the numbers on the screen and presses the Send key, then holds the phone up to his ear. Doc Swiftly: "HELLO?"...He's practically shouting. Valt: Valt facepalms. Fyre: "Ow!" And then Doc shouts at her. "Bloody-" Fyre: "Doc. Speak normally. I'm ready. Jesus." Doc Swiftly: Doc is probably drawing stares. "Um. Sorry. Right, one second." Doc Swiftly: And Doc attempts to activate the fire alarm with electrical manipulation! Kel: Doc nudges a little electricity along a different loop in a nearby fire alarm and alarm bells go off across the hospital while emergency lighting kicks on. After a second or so of this for it to sink in, everybody safely starts PANICKING THE FUCK UP. They can hear quite a few people shouting and such from deeper in the hospital, and there's already quite a movement toward the front doors. Doc Swiftly: Doc hasn't hung up the phone, but he has put it in a pocket. Fyre: Fyre hangs up her phone and pockets it and loads the fetch into a wheelchair. Doc Swiftly: Doc heads out the door before he gets trampled in the rush. Valt: Valt follows right behind Doc, in his wake so she doesn't get smushed. Kel: The fetch is loaded! Just in time, too, as the cop peeks in to make sure the fetch is leaving, then just nods to Fyre when he sees she has her and sets off on his own. Fyre: Hoorah! Fyre has fetched the fetch. She opens the door and wheels her towards an elevator Kel: It's a bit tough maneuvering the fetch through the halls, what with dozens of other people being moved in wheelchairs and on gurneys. Off in the distance, they can already hear fire trucks coming. Fyre: Out we go, then Kel: The parking lot is completely full of people standing around confusedly with nurses trying to herd them up. Nobody even pays attention to the one girl being wheeled out by Fyre. Valt: Valt practically runs over to Fyre and the fetch. Doc Swiftly: Doc is somewhat more circumspect. Fyre: The slightly plain blond nurse wheels the chair over. Whee disguises Doc Swiftly: Doc looks at the nurse. Tentatively. "Fyre?" Fyre: Fyre... looks confused. "I'm sorry, who?" After pausing a moment to let Doc have an OSHIT moment, "Heh, course it's me." Doc Swiftly: Glare. Kel: The fetch just sounds tired. "... can we get out of here?" Doc Swiftly: "I lack the keys." Valt: "Can I push her?" Fyre: Fyre opens the car. Doc Swiftly: "Shotgun." Fyre: "Fetch gets shotgun, as she is not in a condition that squishing her would be good." Valt: "...I still can't ride on the roof, right?" Doc Swiftly: "She wants to die anyway." Fyre: "...We may want-" She whacks Doc. "-to call a cab for some of us." Valt: "We won't kill her!" Kel: The fetch *glares* at Doc but says nothing. ... and limps off to steal her shotgun! Valt: Valt looks like she wants to hit Doc. Fyre: "I believe it'd be her decision as to what she wants to do with herself. I don't know exactly how we would go about fixing a fetch, but..." Valt: "...we have to find a way. I don't want to... let her go." Valt folds herself into the back of the car. Doc Swiftly: Doc sighs and helps the fetch into the front seat. Kel: "The doctor tried. ... it doesn't work." She turns a bit in the seat to move her sore side away from the back. Doc Swiftly: Doc then opens Fyre's door for her. Fyre: "The furry one? I... somehow don't think medicine would be the way to go here. Either way, we'll have to do a bit of research in that area, helping you die or fixing you. Probably the same research." Fyre gets in the car. Valt: "He's one person. We're five people." Doc Swiftly: Doc..Was going to open Valt's door, but notices she's already gotten into the car and just hops inside instead. Category:O Frabjous Day